This invention relates to an organic ferromagnetic substance and a process for producing same.
As metal-free organic ferromagnetic substances, there have so far been reported (i) diacetylene having a nitroxy radical in the 1,4-position thereof, (ii) polymers synthesized from pyrene and benzaldehyde, (iii) triaminobenzene polymers and (iv) indigo polymers. These conventional organic ferromagnetic substances, however, have the defects that they have a low saturation magnetization (about 0.5 emu/g or less) and require many steps for their synthesis.